bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile part 3
Sorry it's a day late! Here's part three. Zen wandered through the small, lively village. She was currently being led on by her summoner's sense; there was a gate somewhere in this village. She inteded to find and open this gate. Normally, she might not have been interested, but one of the villagers had told her that it was suspected that a healer unit was behind said gate; she didn't have a healer yet, and thought it wise to aquire one. Her search led her to the outskirts of the village to an old and deteriorating building. From the looks of the broken down sign, it appeared to be a former resteraunt. "Used to be quite famous," One of the villagers had said, "Before the owner dissappeared and the place was overrun by monsters." Zen stepped through the rotting doorway. It appeared that the monsters had lost interest in the place, because it was empty, save for the old tables that lay turned over and overgrown with vegitation. Zen ignored all this, heading for the kitchen where she sensed the gate "...Here," She muttered putting her hand up and feeling against the invisible door. She drew in a deep breath, and her eyes began to glow white. Placing both hands on the gate, she pulled the doors apart, a faint outline appearing as she opened it further. A bright, blinding white light swallowed her and the building. She stepepd away from the gate to allow whatever waited on the other side to get through. "Wha!" A female voice cried out, "Could it be? A summoner? Alright! Finally, someone is calling me out!" A shillouette appeared as someone neared the gate. As the light gradually receeded into the closing doors, Zen saw it was a girl, probably a few years older than herself. She had red hair and a matching short red dress. In her right hand, had held a long-handled pan that was propped against her shoulder. She smiled brightly. "Hey! Are you the summoner that called me?" Zen's eyes returned to their deep blue color and she nodded. "Yes, I am--" She was cut short when the unit dropped her pan, rushed forward and threw her arms around Zen's neck in a suffocating hug. "Thank you so much! Oh my Gaia, you have no idea how long I was waiting! I can't believe it took someone this long to find me!" Zen pried the girl off her. "Do not touch me," She stated plainly. The unit held her hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, alright. Seesh, wait around a few hundred years, and the first person you see turns out to be a total grouch." Her smile returned. "My name is Lancia, by the way. What is your name, summoner?" "Zen." "Aw, what a cute name!" Lancia squealed. "I do not possess such trivial qualities," Zen denied, turning to leave. "Let us depart." Lancia began to glow white before turning into a white glowing ball of light and dissappearing into Zen (You know, like when you capture a unit during battle). Zen sighed, realizing she had just added a hyper girl to her units. She would just have to tolerate it, she supposed. *** "What do we do?" Riku moaned, lamenting their situation, "We can't bring her back home, because Father banished her. But we can't just sit here either!" He grasped his head. "It's too frustrating!" "Calm down, brother," Kaine chided quietly. Riku wrapped his arms around his younger brother in a tight hug. "Comfort me, little brother!" Kaine shoved him off. "Don't touch me..." "B-but," Riku whimpered, feigning tears, "You're the only younger sibling I have left!" "Oi, quiet it down, will you?" Ritz sighd, massaging his temples. "Running around like a headless chicken isn't going to help anything." Haku, who was leaning against the wall by the window, gazed out towards the grasslands. "But, that being said, I agree with Riku." He clenched his fist in frustration. "I hate just sitting around and doing nothing!" "I don't see what you're all worried about," Ritz continued lazily, "Zen is perfectly able of surviving on her own. Besides, it's not permanent. Father just wants her to get stronger, that's all." No one objected to what he said, because they all knew they could do nothing about it. *** Several miles away from where Zen was, a young man was saddling a horse, getting ready to depart from his village. "How long will you be gone?" A young woman asked. Though she sounded concerned, her face was hardened into a scowl. "Don't worry, not long," The man chuckled. Her face grew red. "I-I'm not worried, idiot! And that doesn't answer my question!" "Five days, six at most," He mounted the horse and looked down at his comrade with a kind smile. "Take care, Seria." He spurred the horse and rode out of the village. Seria huffed. "Idiot," She mumbled, watching him leave, "I should be saying that to you, Karl." *** >Le gasp< Karl and Seria have entered the story! Omigosh, finally some cannon material! Anyway, if you're having a hard time picturing the family, just go to some of my other blog post and I have pictures and descriptions. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts